bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dummies and Liars
is the first episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary On day 1, 15 houseguests entered the Big Brother house for the second season. The houseguests were Ali, Boo, Bryce, Dani, Hunter, Jake, Joe, Lucas, Matthew, Pydo, Tom, Tommy, Tyler M., Tyler R. and Will. Located in the backyard were a blue phone booth, the houseguests was informed that within 24 hours, they would have to vote for one of them to enter it, not knowing what it would do. Tommy quickly volunteered and started asking the others to vote for him and the word spread of #PutTommyInTheBox2k15. The vote was unanimous and Tommy entered the box, the box then dissapeared with Tommy, nobody knew where he went and what happened to him. Ali early on approached Tom about alligning and quickly an alliance was formed, Ali pulled in Tyler R. and Tom pulled in Matthew. Another alliance was formed between Dani, Boo, Jake and Ali. Ali however decided to tell his other alliance about it, throwing Dani, Boo and Jake under the buss. At the head of household competition, Tom ended up winning. After his win, he was approached by Lucas who despite throwing the competition placed 2nd and Will who placed 3rd, they agreed to start the “Challenge Beast Alliance” and Tom decided to add his final 2 partner Matthew, despite having the lowest score with 0 points. After the competition, the house was told about the control panel. The control panel was a panel with 10 buttons, each of these 10 buttons would activate an event. The head of household of each week had to choose one button to push, this would decide what would happen that week. Once a button was pushed, it could never be pushed again. At the nomination ceremony, Tom made his first move against the Dani, Jake & Boo alliance by nominating Boo for playing too aggressive and he put Tyler M. on the block as a pawn for not submitting in the competition and for not speaking to him. The plan was to make sure either Boo or Dani went home this week, depending on the veto. Before the veto competition, Tom got locked into his head of household room and became unable to compete in the power of veto, this was caused by the button he pushed. In the end, Boo managed to win the power of veto and used it to save himself. Tom then went through with Plan B and put Dani on the block, setting the backdoor plan into action. In an attempt to save himself, Tyler M. made a plea to the house, where he exposed the alliance of Jake, Dani and Boo, word of this alliance had been going around and several people already knew about it. Dani, Boo and Jake all denies the alliance and Dani in order to try and save herself she claimed he was pulling random names out, so she used him, Joe and Matthew as an example, leading to Joe and Matthew believing she was trying to throw them under the buss, the whole thing leading to a big house argument. Jake and Dani both worked on campaigning to save Dani. In the end, in a very close surprising vote of 6 to 5, Tyler M. was evicted. Most of the people voting for him did so because he hadn’t spoken to them, because they wanted to save Dani or because an alliance of 3 that everyone knew about didn’t really worry them. The alliance of Tom, Lucas, Matthew and Will was surprised and unhappy with this result. Day 1 *Cast Reveal Fifteen Houseguests enter the Futuristic themed Big Brother house. Day 2 *Announcement of The Time Machine *Time Machine Results All of the houseguests were asked to go to the backyard where they saw a blue phone booth. They are told that one of them is required to enter the mysterious blue box with no information as to what would happen to the houseguest that would enter it. The houseguests were then asked to vote for who they want to enter the phone booth. Tommy volunteered to enter the phone booth causing the majority of the houseguests to vote for him. Tommy then boards the phone booth and Big Brother further reveals information about the twist. Tommy has been sent into the future and he shall have no contact with any of the remaining houseguests until his return. The process of how he can return remains a mystery to the houseguests. Day 3 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Zoikz :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to place the guns and rockets strategically, in order to avoid the robots from entering. Houseguests may play on any of the levels they want. Highest point wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Tom ::Notes: ::*''Tyler M. and Tyler R. notified the hosts that they are unable to participate in the competition.'' ::*''Dani did not notify the host and shall receive her first challenge strike.'' ::*''Matthew did submit a screenshot with no score due to the game not working on his computer.'' The houseguests were informed about the Big Brother Control Panel. It contains a series of buttons that will yield a different outcome each week. It may be major or it might not affect anything. The Head of Household has to push one of the buttons. Day 4 *Nomination Ceremony Day 5 After pressing one of the buttons on the Big Brother Control Panel, Tom activated the Emergency Lockdown of the Head of Household room. This means that he was trapped inside the room and was unable to participate in the Power of Veto competition. As a result, instead of three, four random houseguests were chosen to participate. *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: [http://www.sikids.com/games/chronotron Chronotron] :: Description: In this flash game, houseguests must use a time machine to solve puzzles and repair their ship. Highest point wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Boo ::Notes: ::*''Joe and Tyler M. and notified the hosts that they are unable to participate in the competition.'' Day 6 *POV Ceremony Day 7 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia